Protect Her With Your Life
by littlemissraven13
Summary: King Piccolo's young apprentice Raven has been kidnapped. As the search continues Piccolo begins to become suspicious of her new guardian. (Raven is my o.c., and this is her world and how it works) Fluff, bonding, smart remarks, and comedy. You have been warned. Possible GT characters. Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"Master Piccolo!" Those were the last words he heard from his apprentice as she was stolen from them. And now he wanted her back. All he wanted was his beloved apprentice back. His Raven, his sweet little Raven was gone. Why would anyone want to take her, how did anyone know where they lived, how did they even get here? This and many other questions were going through his mind as he returned to his throne room to do everything he possibly could to get her back. As he sat down on his throne he made sure to have Piano send out everyone he could out to help find her. As he began his work recent events began to play through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Earlier that month)

Peace. A word he was still getting used to. But Raven had said it was a good thing. And from the looks of it, it made her happy, and as long as she was happy, he was happy. Right now he was watching her play with Drum, she had developed a habit of calling him "NI-san". When he had asked him what it meant, he had told him it meant "Big Brother". "Ha, got cha" he heard Drum rant. "Aw, Ni-san how do you always catch me?" she wined. "Don't worry you're getting better, going somewhere that I couldn't reach you was a good idea." he told her as he set her on the ground and dusted himself off. "I'm gonna' take a rest, why don't you go and find Cymbal. I'm sure he'll play with you." He told her as he went off to find a place to rest. Piccolo knew he would stay close though, and judging from how Tambourine was nowhere to be found he knew he was up in the trees that made up the forest that surrounded them, keeping a close eye on her as she walked. It took her some time but she found him. Leaning against a tree. Her playful spirit taking over she turned into a small twin tail and ducked into the bushes to wait for her time to strike After some time her fur could be seen through the bushes. She was looking for something and she found what she needed. A rock and a twig. A loud yowl was suddenly heard, and Raven was seen making a mad dash away from the bushes, and towards Piccolo, and jumping into his lap shaking. Everyone went into attack mode wondering what scared the nearly fearless girl. Their answer soon came though, because out from the bushes came a spider. A very small spider at that. "It landed on me. It was on me." she replied to their curious. Most looked annoyed and some amused. "You were afraid of that little thing" Piano began to laugh at her. "Hey don't laugh at me it's not my fault I'm afraid of spiders" Raven yelled at him tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Piano I'd suggest you stop laughing at her, unless you want to be turned into a pancake!" Drum told Piano while getting into a fighting stance. "Ni-san there's no need for that, and you have to admit it was pretty funny seeing me running like that from a tiny little spider." Raven told Drum, with memories of the last time something like this happened, and they didn't stop, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Yeah I guess you're right, it's just you know how protective I am of you." he told her. "Well now that that's settled I think it's about time that we get you home." came a voice that seemed oddly familiar to Raven. "Wait I know that voice, but no it couldn't be." "Ah, but it is my little huntress" was heard as the owner of the voice came out of the tree line. It was Dr. Gero, Raven's father. "Daddy, you weren't supposed to be back for another three weeks." was the happy reply from Raven as she hopped off Piccolo's lap and into her father's waiting arms. "I finished early, so I decided I would come and get you." was his happy reply as he held his daughter in his arms. "Oh, Daddy I almost forgot, you said that when you got back you would have my birthday present" she told him as she turned back into her human form. "That's right you turned 16 last week. But that's why I brought him with me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Him?" was her curious reply. Dr. Gero then turned himself and Raven towards the trees. "Raven I would like you to meet your new guardian and protector!" he announced as a man in armor came out of the trees. He came over, took Raven's hand, and kissed the top of it. "I'm Cell, your guardian." Raven couldn't help but blush, he was so cute. "Charmed." was all she could get out.

(Cell's P.O.V.)

I'm supposed to protect this girl, but I can't help but focus on how cute she is. Uh oh, I think my armor is trying to come off. "Um, Cell are you ok? You look nervous." Oh, why did she ask me that. Best think of an answer quick. "Yea, I'm fine, just when I heard I was going to be protecting the daughter of Dr. Gero I wasn't expecting someone so pretty." That was close dodged a bullet on that one.

(Raven's P.O.V.)

Oh my gosh. He is supposed to be protecting me? I know I should be focused on my work, but I can't help but focus on how cute he is. He looks nervous better check to see if he's alright. "Um Cell are you ok? You look nervous." Why did I ask that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Yeah, I'm fine, just when I heard I was going to be protecting the daughter of Dr. Gero I wasn't expecting someone so pretty." wait he thought I wasn't going to be pretty, I guess that's ok.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

"Come, it's time we get back home. I have lunch waiting." "Alright, coming daddy." "Yes, sir" and so they flew off. Piccolo didn't know what it was but there was something about this guy he didn't trust. (one short flight later) As they landed in front of the house Dr. Gero began searching his pockets, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Daddy is everything alright?" Raven asked her father with concern in her voice. "I think I lost the key." he told her. "Oh, well we can just use the one you keep under the mat." Once the door was unlocked, all three were greeted by the smell of smoke and motor oil. "The macro-forms!" Both Raven and Gero yelled as they both rushed down the stairs to the basement. The moment they got down there Raven began to help her father find the source of the smoke. "Dad, I found it it's pod 2!" Dr. Gero nodded.(After the pods are repaired) "I just don't understand it. Those were brand new hoses. And they were strong ones too, they just don't burst like that." Raven informed her father and Cell as she cleaned off her tools. "What surprises me most is that even though there was no damage in the other pods they both shut down" Gero told Raven as he and Cell tried to pry the hatch on the control panel open to see if there was anything wrong inside it. "What I don't understand is why you have a lab under your house. It makes you both look like mad scientists." Cell told them and earning a wrench to the head from Raven that also caused his helmet to come off. "Cell there's one thing you need to learn about Raven. If you do anything to upset her you're gonna' get a wrench in the head. And I tell you this from personal experience she never misses." Gero told Cell while still trying to get the door open. "Darn right. But still doesn't make sense. As far as we know this could have been staged. Because for some reason pod 2 is still working but because of the damage the macro-form will need constant monitoring, yet even without any damage the other two pods still shut down and we lost both forms." Raven told the guys. "Raven this is getting serious this is the second strange thing that's happened to a Red Ribbon quality lab this week." Gero told his daughter as he broke a crow bar trying to get the panel open.


End file.
